Unintentionally
by ILoVeAcTiNg
Summary: Lana gives Clark a watch made with Red Kryptonite and has to face what happens.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One It was October 1989, in a little Kansas town called Smallville. It was a nice town everybody knew everybody. Now it had started off as a wonderful day, the Smallville High's Crows had won their homecoming game. But then something unexpected happened that would the people of Smallville lives forever.  
  
Jonathon and Martha Kent, a happily married couple, were driving home from the flower shop in town in their red pick-up truck along Route Five, when a meteor crashed alongside the road into the field they were driving next to. Then another meteor tore through the sky, crashing into the Smallville's welcome billboard, and blasted it apart. The two Kent's looked horrified to see that there was smoke trails streaking over the cornfields.  
"What's happening, Jonathon?" asked Martha unable to believe what just happened.  
Jonathon was not given the chance to respond, when something was speeding towards them, and it plowed into the road in front of them. He hit the brakes and held tight to the wheel, fighting desperately to keep control of his truck, but it was hopeless. They sped into the black smoke clouds. The front wheels of the truck hit the edge of the ditch, and they flipped over, landing upside down coming to a stop in the new ditch in the middle of the road.  
  
Lionel Luther had dragged his nine-year-old son Lex with him to witness him make a so-called huge business deal. Lex didn't care about his father's business though, so he used this opportunity to do some exploring in the nearby cornfield. As Lex was walking around he heard an unusual voice cry out "Help me!" Lex was startled, and he stopped in his tracks to turn and look around as he said "Huh?" "Help me, please" cried out the voice again. Lex looks around and notices something, is that a scarecrow? he thought as he saw something streaking the clear sky, leaving a trail of dark menacing smoke. Terrified, he turned on his heels and started to run through the cornfield, but within twenty yards he began wheezing and gasping for air. Still running, he fumbled around in his pocket for his inhaler but before he could use it he tripped and fell down. His inhaler went flying out of his hand. As Lex scrambled to retrieve it, he sat up against a hard wooden pole. "Hey, kid," grunted the enigmatic voice. The young red-haired boy slowly turned around, looked up at the pole and saw a teenager roped to the pole. This teenager had nothing on, but his boxer shorts, and had a red "S" spray-painted to his exposed chest. Lex fell back with an "uhh." "Help me. Help me, please." pleaded the bizarre guy. Far in the distance, meteorites struck the atmosphere with billowing black plumes of smoke. Lex got to his feet and stared at the sky in astoundment, as the meteorites collided into the ground in the cornfield. An immense cloud of debris traveled toward Lex, he started to run, but it was too late, the cloud blasted over the guy roped to the poled overtook Lex  
  
Martha and Jonathan started to get out of their seats, when Jonathan glanced out the window and saw a naked little boy no older than four. "Martha?" Martha looked out the driver's side window and saw the young child. Then, Martha and Jonathon both looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
Nell walked out of her flower shop with young Lana Lang in her arms into Main Street in town. All of the people had returned from watching the Smallville Crows once again win their homecoming game. But none of these people seemed to be celebrating, they we all staring up at the sky. On each face there was a look between horror and confusion. "What on God's earth?" said Nell as she looked up into the sky and finally comprehended why everybody had been staring. A sinister looking trail of smoke was visible in the sky, like a streak leading directly into the cornfields in the distance. A young couple standing across the way of the flower shop got started to get out of their gray car. When Mrs. Lang noticed her daughter she called out "Hi, Lana!" "Mommy! Daddy!" cried out the little girl. Abruptly, a meteorite plummeted down from above, striking into the Lang's car, and blowing them up, right in front of Lana.  
  
Lionel Luther was in a cornfield frantically searching for his missing son. "Lex! Lex! Where are you?" Lionel cried out as he ran thought the cornfield. Then, Lionel came to a part of the cornfield that is completely flattened. He looked around and saw nothing but a thin, tuft of red hair on the ground. He leaned down and picked it up. He decided that it was indeed his son's hair, and continued to look around for him. "Lex? Lex?" he called out. Then Lionel saw something, sprinted over to it. He discovered that it was his son, lying on the ground, whimpering and with most of his hair missing.  
  
Jonathon and Martha were walking through the debris, and Martha was holding the young child in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket. "Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha," said Jonathan. "Then where did he come form?" challenged Martha. "I don't know, but he must have parents," replied Jonathan. Then the two Kent's came to a metallic ship, small enough that only a child could have fit in it. Martha slowly said "Well, if he does they're definitely not from Kansas." "Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What are we going to tell people-we found him out in a field?" asked Jonathan. Not giving in, Martha said, "We didn't find him. He found us."  
  
That day had brought death and destruction to Smallville. It brought changes that would be a mystery for years to come. And, in the most bizarre way, it brought hope. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
It was Friday afternoon at Smallville High; when the last bell rang, and let all of the anxisoly waiting students go home for the weekend.  
Clark gathered his books off his desk and put them into his backpack. Then he headed to his locker and took out the things he would need for his homework that weekend and put back the things that he would not use until the next Monday.  
Then one of his best friends Pete Ross came up to him. " Hey man, what's up?"  
"Hey Pete" began Clark "Are you ready for the weekend?"  
"You better believe it dude, I have been working like crazy this week, and I am so ready for a break." said Pete.  
"Yea I think we could all use a break," agreed Clark  
" Especially with that huge history project that Mrs. Ganies decided to give us. Do you know what you are going to do yours on yet?" asked Pete.  
"Not yet, I figured that I'd use the weekend to think about it," said Clark  
"So Clark, do you want to come over to my house and chill?" asked Pete  
"Sorry Pete, I was planning on going over to Lex's place, because I haven't seen him in a while." said Clark  
"More like you want to see if all the rumors are true about Lex having a new girlfriend." Pete said.  
"Something like that," Clark said.  
"Come on Clark, why do you spend so much time with that guy?" asked Pete annoyed.  
"Pete, we've been through this a thousand times---- "  
But Clark couldn't finish because Pete interrupted him, "Yea, yea I know you trust Lex, but sometimes it seems like there's something that he's not telling you, and that your going to grow up and find out that he isn't who you thought he was."  
"That's crazy Pete," said Clark  
"Whatever, I've got to go." Pete said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked down the hall and out of sight.  
Great now Pete's mad at me, thought Clark, Well I hope it blows over soon.  
***  
Clark went to Lex's mansion. He walked the path that he knew so well into Lex's office. He found Lex setting up his pool table.  
"Want to join me Clark?" asked Lex when he noticed Clark  
"Sure" said Clark as he got a stick and started to play. "Have you been busy lately?"  
"Yes, but it's just the usual business." replied Lex "Except that you have a new girlfriend now" said Clark  
"You heard?" asked Lex  
Clark laughed " Along with the rest of Smallville, Lex."  
"Yea, her name is Michelle, I met her at the Talon." Replied Lex, smiling at the thought of her.  
"I thought you were going to be more careful about who you went out with after what happened with Deseree." said Clark  
"Clark, sometimes you just have to do what your heat tells you to do, and take a risk." Lex began "Take Lana for example, why don't you just ask her out?"  
Clark looked at Lex for a moment and finally said, "Maybe I will." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Clark ran out of Lex's Mansion at the speed of lightning. When he got to where people would see him, he slowed down to a simple jog. At last he reached his destination, the Talon.  
Clark walked in. When he made eye contact with Lana he smiled at her and she smiled back. Lana was wearing a blue denim skirt and a purple shirt, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looks great, thought Clark.  
Clark has had a crush on Lana for as long as he could remember. For a while she had been dating a guy named Whitney, but then he decided to join the Marines. He had died while he was in combat, and Clark had thought it would be awkward asking her out right away, after all, she had become very close to Whitney, but it had been a while so he might as well give it a shot. "Hey Lana"  
"Hey yourself" she said  
"Listen, do you, uh, do want to go out sometime?" Clark asked her, a little nervously.  
Lana looked at Clark curiously and asked " Like on a date?"  
"Yea a date, I was just hoping that we could put the past behind us and start over." Said Clark, as he silently prayed Please say yes!  
"Okay, when?" asked Lana  
Clark smiled, " How about tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow's good." said Lana "Where are we going?"  
"Well" Clark began "I was thinking we could just go out for dinner and a movie, if that's all right with you."  
"Of course it's alright Clark," she told him.  
"Well, I'll pick you up at seven o'clock then," said Clark 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Lana was sitting in her room, on her bed while she was brushing her hair. If I brush my hair one hundred times a day, it will be really soft and it will have a beautiful shrine to it, thought Lana.  
Eventually Lana's mind drifted on to Clark. I'm so happy he asked me out. I really hope that this time it will be perfect and that nothing will happen she thought.  
Then Lana heard a familiar voice say "Knock, knock"  
"Come in!" said Lana  
Chloe walked in and sat down right next to Lana. "So, tonight is the big night huh?" asked Chloe  
"Yea, I know, I'm so exited, I can't believe that we're actually going out on a date," said Lana happily  
"Yea, lucky you." Said Chloe clearly annoyed that she wasn't going on the date with Clark that Lana was.  
"Oh come on Chloe, its not like Clark doesn't want to be friends with you or anything" Lana insisted.  
"Yea, yea, I know so what are you planning to wear on this magical evening that is going to begin in one hour?" asked Chloe changing the subject.  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't know that I have to be ready to leave for the date in only an hour!" yelled Lana as she jumped off the bed and rant o her closet and starting flipping through possible outfits to wear.  
"Lana chill." began Chloe "Why don't you go take a shower, while I pick out some outfits for you, and then you can choose the one that you like the best?"  
"Okay Chloe, you're a life-saver," said Lana as she went off to the bathroom  
"Yea, well you'll make it up to me later." Chloe called after her  
  
Twenty minutes later Lana was out of the shower and Chloe was showing her the outfits that she had picked out.  
"The first choice is a white mini skirt with a very nice blue top, the second choice is this beautiful blue flowered dress, and last but no least is a simple black dress, which is my favorite," said Chloe.  
"Well first of all Chloe, I could never wear that black dress on a date it's way too short and low cut, I'll come off as a slut." said Lana  
"All right, all right, are you going to wear the blue dress or are you going to wear the white skirt and blue shirt?" asked Chloe.  
Lana eyed both of them and thought about which one would be best, she liked the white skirt and blue top but the blue dress was made out of such a smooth, delicate material, she couldn't resist wearing it.  
"I think that I'll wear the blue dress, it's really pretty, I mean the skirt and blue shirt are nice but it's very casual but I think this dress is okay," Lana told her.  
"Okay whatever, now go put it on and then I'll do your make-up," said Chloe.  
"All right, I'll be back in a minute replied Lana as she took the dress from Chloe and went to go put it on.  
When Lana came out of the bathroom, Chloe said, "You look great."  
"Thanks, so will you do my make-up now?" said Lana  
"Sure thing," said Chloe as she dumped makeup out of a small bag onto the bed. " Pick out what you want me to put on you."  
Lana looked through Chloe's make up and chose the things she liked. Then Chloe carefully put them on Lana.  
"Does it look good?" asked Lana  
"Don't worry Lana, you look like a movie star." Chloe assured her  
"Okay thanks, can you help me with jewelry now?" asked Lana  
"Sure, I have this silver necklace with matching earrings that would look so good on you." Said Chloe as she walked over to her dresser and grabbed the necklace and earrings. Then she gave them to Lana.  
"What are you going to do about shoes?" asked Chloe.  
"Oh, I have a pair that will match perfectly." Began Lana as she went to her closet and got them. Then she held them up and said, "See?"  
"Yea they do, now hurry up and put them on before Clark gets here." Said Chloe. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Clark rang Lana's doorbell and waited for her to come out. About half a minute later Lana walked out. When Clark saw her all he could manage to say was "You look great." Lana smiled and returned his complement. "So do you." They stood there smiling at each other until Lana said, "So are we going to go?" "Yeah, of course" said Clark as he snapped back into reality. Clark offered her his arm, so she linked her arm through his as they walked down to his truck.  
*** "Clark" Lana began "I'm really glad that we're here together." "Well, so am I" replied Clark Lana smiled back at him and asked " Do you want to go horseback riding with me later?" "Sure! That would be great Lana," said Clark. He was beaming on the inside. "Okay, but this time I think you should try to cantar." Lana said. "Are you sure? I mean I still haven't mastered my trot" Clark asked. "Clark, you live on a farm, horseback riding will be good for you," replied Lana Clark chuckled a bit "Oh really?" "Yes really," said Lana, but before she could say anything else the waiter came and asked, "What would this lovely couple like to eat this evening?" "I would like a lobster tail dish please," Lana told the waiter. "Make that two," said Clark "Okay. And what to drink?" asked the waiter. "I'll have a Sprite," said Lana. "And I'll have an iced tea, please," said Clark. "Sweetened or non-sweetened?" "Sweetened," replied Clark. "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a second and the rest of your meal as soon as possible," said the waiter, and then he turned away and went back into the kitchen. " Are you still working on the Torch?" asked Clark. "Well," began Lana "I work on it occasionally, right now I'm working on an article about the new soccer coach. What about you, do you still write for it?" "Yea, I've been working on it a lot, I am really starting to like journalism," said Clark. The waiter came back and gave the two of their drinks, and at the exact same time Clark and Lana said " Thank you." "You both are very welcome, your food should be ready soon," the waiter told them, right before he went off to another table so take their orders. "So, how's the Talon going?" asked Clark "It's going great," replied Lana, sipping her Sprite. "Good, I'm glad, I know how hard you work at that place," replied Clark. The two of them stayed deep in conversation, and it seemed to them like the world had stopped spinning just so that the two of them could be together, when at last the waiter came out with their food. "Here is one for you," said the waiter as he put down Clark's lobster tail dish, "And here is one for the lovely lady." Lana blushed, "Oh, thank you sir." "Your welcome, and I hope you enjoy your meal," said the waiter. About a half an hour later, both Clark and Lana had finished the meal. "That was delicious, Clark, thank you," said Lana as she and Clark, stood up, went out of the restaurant, and started to walk out to Clark's truck. "Anything for you sweetheart," replied Clark sweetly. Lana smiled and they got to Clark's truck. Clark opened the door for Lana, let her get in, and then shut the door and got in on the driver's side of the truck and started to drive to the movie theater.  
  
" So Lana, what kind of movie do you want to see tonight?" asked Clark. "Hmm. how about a romance movie?" asked Lana "Okay Lana, two tickets for "Forever Love" please," Clark told the ticket lady. Then Clark and Lana held hands as they walked into the movie theater together and found their seats. While they were watching the movie, Clark thought maybe I should kiss her but in the end he decided just to watch the movie. After the movie was over, the two of them walked to Clark's truck, and drove to Lana's house. Right before they were about to get out Lana said "Arigato." "Come again?" asked Clark in confusion. "Arigato means thanks in Japanese. "Lana informed him. "Well you very welcome," said Clark. Lana smiled at Clark and then Clark said "Well let me walk you to your door." "Oh, you don't have to," replied Lana. "But I want to." Clark told her as he got out of his truck. Then he opened Lana's door and allowed her to get out. They walked up to Lana's door and Clark said " I had a really good time tonight." "Me too" replied Lana softly. Then Clark leaned forward, and the two of them shared a long, deep kiss. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The next day, Clark was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of orange juice, when his father Jonathan Kent, came downstairs.  
"Hey son" Jonathan began " Did you have a good time last night with Lana?"  
"Yea," answered Clark right before taking a sip of his orange juice.  
"Well, I'm glad," said Jonathan "But I hope that you are still up to a full day of work around the farm."  
"Don't worry Dad, just because I went on a date doesn't mean that I will stop helping out around this place," Clark assured him.  
"Good, because I need you to fix all that fencing, before all of our animals run loose," said Jonathon.  
"Okay, I will but I'm going horseback riding with Lana later today." Clark told his father.  
"Oh, so your date went that well huh," inquired Jonathon.  
"Yup," said Clark happily remembering the previous night.  
Jonathan chuckled a bit and then said "Alright then but do you chores first son."  
"No problem Dad," said Clark  
  
"Clark, you're doing it!" shouted Lana as she watched Clark perform a perfect cantar.  
"I know," began Clark " It feels great, it's so much better than a trot, it's like a rocking horse."  
"Well, I knew you could do it Clark, all you needed was confidence, but you been working on that mare for over an hour. We better give him a rest, do you want to just walk him back to the stable with me?" asked Lana.  
" Yea, that's a good idea Lana," said Clark.  
Clark and Lana both walked their horses back to the stable and they talked about what they did and how they good improve.  
After they finished untacking their horses, Clark pulled Lana in towards himself and they kissed. It was one of those kisses where you got a warm, fuzzy feeling inside and everything in the world seems just right, and that was exactly how Lana felt.  
"Clark wait, I got you something," Lana said.  
"Oh," began Clark " You didn't have to."  
Lana reached into her pocket and pulled out a little box and gently handed it to Clark. Clark took the wrapping paper off the package slowly, seeming to want to savor the suspense of what was inside. Then he pulled out a watch. The watch was stunning silver; the numbers and hands were moving round and round were a deep red.  
"Thanks Lana, it's wonderful," said Clark, smiling.  
He slid it on his wrist, and for a split second his eyes to twist with a menacing red glow.  
"I'm glad you like it," said Lana.  
"Do you want to come over to my house, my parents had to go into town, so we would be all alone?" asked Clark.  
"Actually, I have to go to the Talon and finish off the shift," said Lana.  
"Have it your way then," replied Clark harshly as he walked out of the stable leaving Lana behind. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
It was Monday morning at Smallville High School and Clark walked up to Pete and Chloe who were talking.  
"Hey Pete," said Clark.  
"Hey man," Pete said.  
"You know it's a really good day for dirt-bike-riding wanna go?" asked Clark.  
Chloe raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
"Um. Clark, we have classes right now you know," said Pete as he shut his locker and walked off to class.  
Clark looked at Chloe and said, "I like your shirt Chloe, it's really sexy."  
"Thanks, I guess," she said surprised "But I thought you were going out with Lana now, I mean that's what she told me."  
Clark didn't say anything, so she continued," Don't you remember Saturday night?"  
"I don't care about her, it's you I want, and I know that you want me too," he said as he took a step closer to Chloe and pushed her against the nearby lockers, and kissed her. For a moment she kissed him back but then she broke the kiss as she pulled away. "Not here Clark!" she hissed.  
"Fine then, I'll come by your house after school's over," said Clark and he walked off, before Chloe could say a word otherwise.  
  
***  
  
It was afternoon at Chloe's house, and just getting her keys out of her purse to unlock the door, Clark super speed to her house, and was there before she even had the door open.  
"Clark," said Chloe startled " You scared me."  
"Sorry, I guess I just run fast."  
"I haven't seen you at school, since this morning," she said.  
Clark shrugged and replied" The hell with school."  
He walked into Chloe's house, went over to her coach, sat down and said, " Come on Chloe."  
So as she went over to the coach, and sat down she said in a soft, flirtatious voice " SO what made you change your mind?"  
Clark leaned in towards her and French-kissed her. "Well for one thing, you are a much better kisser than she is," he told her. "Well I'm glad that you feel that way," Chloe said right before she continued their kiss.  
About half an hour later, Lana opened the front door, and walked inside. Both Clark and Chloe instantly stopped kissing and moved away from each other, but it was too late, because Lana had already saw the two of them kissing.  
"Lana," said Chloe breaking the awkward silence, "I thought that you were going straight to the Talon after school."  
"Well I was planning to. Then I decided I should drop my stuff off first, but I see that I'm interrupting something," she replied as she let go of her backpack and it slid to the ground.  
Lana stared at them for a moment. Then she turned around, and walked outside to her car, slamming the door on her way.  
"Umm. where were we?" asked Clark. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Lana was working at the Talon, getting a large table of five's orders ready, while she was trying to hold back here tears. How could they do this to me? she thought. Clark's my boyfriend and Chloe's like a sister, I can't believe that they would do this to me.  
But Lana was zapped out of her thoughts, and back into reality, when she heard a familiar voice ask, "Is something wrong Lana? You don't seem quite like you regular self today."  
Lana turned around to see that it was Lex Luthor.  
"Umm. you see Lex, Clark and I just started going out with each other, but then I-I just, I just saw him making out w-with Chloe," she stammered.  
Lex looked surprised, "I must say, that's very un-Clark like," he began "I am going through a situation similar to yours. Michelle has been double-crossing me, however she is unaware that I know this information.  
"I'm really sorry about that Lex," said Lana.  
"Don't be Lana. It's your fault, is it?" Lex asked her.  
Lana said " I know it's not but---- "  
Lex cut her off, "So then don't apologize," as he took the coffee cups out of Lana's hands and gave them to the customers.  
Lana started wiping off the counters, when Lex came back from giving out coffee. She said "It's just so hard for me to believe that Clark would do something like this, and I bet that in a couple of days, that he will come back to me, apologize, and beg for me to forgive him just like the last time he was making out with Chloe."  
Lex looked at Lana for a moment and finally asked "And what are planning on doing if he does?"  
At first Lana looked surprised are Lex's question, but then her expression changed to confusion, " Well I really don't know Lex," she admitted.  
"Well you should consider something," Lex said.  
"Well you should really consider what you are going to do about Michelle," Lana replied.  
"There is nothing to consider, it's a plain and simple matter. I will tell her what I know and then tell her that our relationship isn't going to work out," began Lex, "It's not that hard Lana, I'm positive that you will come to a conclusion about your dilemma with Clark."  
"Yeah, your right, thanks Lex," said Lana.  
"Anytime Lana, now would you please be so kind as to get me some coffee for the road?" asked Lex.  
Lana grabbed a cup, walked over to the espresso machine, got the coffee out, and gave it to Lex. "Do you need anything else Lex?" she asked him.  
"No, that will be all Lana, I'll see you around sometime," said Lex, right before he strolled out of the Talon. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
After Lana had closed the Talon up, she got into her car, and forced herself to drive back to Chloe's house. When she finally got there, she sighed knowing that she would have to face Chloe sooner or later, as she got out and shut her car door. When she opened the door to the Sullivan house she found Chloe sitting on the couch watching the television, and she stared at her until she got her attention.  
Chloe looked up and saw Lana, "What?" she asked.  
"You know that Clark and I were going out, but you went on ahead and decided to make out with him without any thought to my feelings," Lana told her.  
"Well Clark made it sound like you two weren't together anymore," said Chloe timidly.  
"Well I'm not sure if we are or not anymore. I am not really sure if I still want to go out with him or even see him for awhile, after all of this," sighed Lana.  
"Lana, I am so sorry, you know that I like Clark but I should have told him to stop or something," apologized Chloe.  
Lana walked to the bottom of the stairs and she said " Your right Chloe, you should have," and then she walked upstairs to her room.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Chloe and Lana ate breakfast together, got their school materials from the study into their backpacks, and used the same bathroom to put their make-up on and get ready for the day all without saying one word to each other.  
When Lana got to school she was shocked by what she saw. Clark was sitting on a bench smoking. I that people in Metropolis smoke all the time, and it's not a big deal. But I can't remember the last time that I saw anybody in Smallville smoking, so why in the world would farm-boy Clark Kent be smoking? Thought Lana.  
Lana walked over to Clark and asked "Clark, what do you think you're doing?"  
Clark looked up and shrugged, " What the hell does it look like I'm doing Lana? I'm sitting down smoking."  
"You that you're not allowed to smoke at school Clark," said Lana as she grabbed the cigarette out of Clark's hand, threw it to the ground and stomped on it.  
"So what? Who gives a damn about the stupid school rules anyway?" said Clark, he pause for a moment and then asked " Do you want to go to Metropolis with me today?"  
"I don't know what has gotten into you, or where this new Clark Kent came from, but we are not going anywhere until we've had a talk," replied Lana hostilely.  
"What is it that you feel that we need to talk about Lana?" asked Clark.  
"What do we need to talk about?" repeated Lana. "Besides the new attitude problem that you seem to be having, we have to talk about the fact that you and Chloe were kissing."  
Clark just stared at Lana, and then in a barley audible voice she said" You cheated on me, Clark."  
Clark took Lana's hands into his own and said "Come on Lana, why are you being so uptight? You know that you're the one that I want to be with, I was just having a little fun with her that's all."  
Lana pulled away from Clark, and said "Well you can all the fun you want with her, because were through!" right before she ran away from him, and inside the school. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Lex was sitting at his sitting at his desk in his office, working on his laptop when Michelle came in.  
"Hey Lex!"  
When Lex didn't return her greeting, Michelle said, "So what was the big urgency that I needed to come right on over here for?"  
"Well Michelle," Lex slowly began " I am very much inquisitive to know why someone like you would pretend that you loved me and enjoyed spending time with me and the go behind my back and steal information from me and give it to my leading stock competitor."  
At first Michelle looked surprised but then her expression to neutral. Finally she said, "It was my job Lex, you had to have figured that out."  
"Of course I figured that out. Did you really think that I was that naive to not know what going on? If you haven't noticed I can afford many things, including security cameras," replied Lex.  
Michelle, seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere, tried a different approach. "Come on Lex, can't we just put this all behind us and start over again?"  
Lex closed his laptop, stood up and started to pace around his office. After a while he said "I haven't known you for that long, but you must have heard about the kind of person me father Lionel Luthor is. Well when I was growing up, all my father ever taught me to be merciless, he told me that I shouldn't forgive even the simplist mistakes. I try write my own firture, I really do, but it's hard when that was the way that I was raised up. Now why should I forgive youi for something that wasn't a mistake, and don't try to lie and say it was, because I know that you gave that information away on purpose."  
Michelle just stood there stareing straight at Lex, not believing a word that she was hearing.  
After a moment Lex simply said "It's over Michelle."  
Michelle nodded, and then she walked over to the double doors to let herself out, but before she did "I'm sorry Lex, I really am." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Jonathan, we need to talk about Clark," said Martha Kent that night. "You're right, we do." "He's been acting really different lately, and I think, I think that he is under the influence of red kryptonite, again." "Now, Martha I now that it seems like he is, but this has happened before and I really do not think that our son would let it happen again after he's seen what it can do to him and the people around him. And after his summer in Metropolis, I am absolutely positive that he would never even think about it," he said. "But Jonathon—" Martha was cut off from finishing her sentence when Pete walked into the kitchen. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I really have to talk to you about Clark." 


End file.
